All is fair -
by AlietteJay.Mwah.X
Summary: - In love and war. So this is going to be a 3 - 5 parter. Based on CARLA CONNOR!:D Set on her return from her 6 months break to L.A. It doesn't follow all storylines. But yeh, Enjoy! Rated T just in case:) Obvioulsy has others like Michelle, Peter, Rob, and other. Xo
1. CARLA CONNOR WAS BACK!

_She_ _was unmistakeable._ The _sashaying_ walk that sent her hips _swinging_, the  
carefully styled raven mass of_ corkscrew _hair, the slow _bite_ of her lip and  
_release_, and the_ footsteps_ on that tyled floor _demanding_ all attention from  
everyone in the Rovers Return. **_CARLA CONNOR WAS BACK!_**

She'd been in L.A for 6 months now and was feeling kind of glad to be home.  
_She_ had a _glowing_ tan and her hair was _glossier_ than ever. _She_ was back in  
_tight designer skirts_ and she had a sure_ spring_ in her step. _She_ looked  
_healthy_.**_ She was beautiful!_**

The six inch heals of her_ 'homewrecker boots'_ clicked on the floor as _she_  
walked to the bar. Her _pert_ bottom bouncing with every step, her _raven_ hair  
swept side to side and then fell freely at the sides of _her_ face outlining her  
_perfect_ cheekbones and flowing over her purple _silk_ blouse as _she_ came to a  
stop.

"Red wine please Stella." Her_ strong feminine_ voice echoed through the now  
quiet pub. All eyes on her and _she loved it._ She didn't care about her _past_  
anymore, it was all about_ her future_ from now on. _Hers and his._

"Large or small?" Stella asked her in her usual chirpy voice.

"Oww, make it a large one. Missed the taste while I've been sipping cocktails  
by the pool" She replies in her _teasing_ manner.

She takes a slow _long_ sip of the red liquid Stella had just handed her,  
enjoying the _taste_ as it slips down_ her_ throat. Everyones eyes still on_ her._  
Everyone still _silent._ She really was quite enjoying_ this._

She took another_ long sip_ of the wine as the doors to the pub _swung_ open,  
and in walked a very _sexy, tall tanned man._

_He_ walked over to the bar and slid his arms around the slim _waist of the woman_  
stood there. She _giggled_ as she turned 'round and pressed _her lips_ to _his._

"A large wisky please Stell" she spoke as she pulled away from_ her lover._ They  
pressed _their_ foreheads _together_, and just took _eachother in._ The _'unlikely_  
_couple'_ had all eyes on_ them._ Two of which were full of so much _emotion_.

Anger. Jelousy. Hurt. Happyness. Regret.  
_Love._  
The mixed emotions_ boiled_ inside the _dissapointed_ bloke sat in the booth of  
the back street boozer as he watched the _loved up pair, _holding _eachother._ He  
_wanted_ to say something. He _couldn't_ just sit here. _He had to._

He _can't._ He can't cause a _scene._ He has a _family._ He made his_ choice._ He'll  
just have to keep it_ bottled up._ He was never really good at that, but he  
can't _ruin this for her._


	2. A bird in the hand is worth 2 in a bush

**Chapter 2.**

Peter sat watching Carla and her new fella for what felt like hours, when in reality it had only been 45 minutes. The _jealousy_ still pumping through him as he watched the man play with Carlas hair and tap the tip of her nose every so often, making Carla giggle.

It wasn't her usual _dirty laugh,_ it was different. It was still_ sexy_ and _tempting_, but it sounded _real,_ more real than he had ever heard himself anyway. There was actual joy in her laugh, and Peter knew then, that she_ was truly happy,_ and it_ tore him apart._

He ran out of the pub, tears in his eyes. He knows it shouldn't hurt this much, but it does. He regrets ever choosing Leanne. He only did it for Simon, but he can't help thinking now that it would have been better for the kid to have two_ happy homes,_ than one _unhappy one._

_**"A bird in the hand is worth two in the bush".**_

Peter felt greedy, _he wanted it all_. He wanted the _perfect little home_, with his little house wife and son, but he wanted_ Carla_ too. He wanted the _sexy business woman_ that he broke the heart of.

* * *

"Oi. For God sake Peter! Watch where you're going. I almost dropped Joseph."

"Sorry, sorry, I uh, sorry 'Chelle." Peter apologizes quickly.

Michelle realizes that Peter looks upset and not himself. "Is everything alright? You seem, distant?" 'Chelle inquires.

"Yeh I'm fine, just uh, left the Bookies open." Peter lies, not wanting to spill the details. "So urm, have you seen Carla yet?" Peter asks changing the conversation.

"Carla? She's not back 'til tomorrow. I'm so excited. Missed her loads." Chelles smiles her reply.

"No, she's in there having a drink, with some man." Peter blurts, not realizing how harsh he sounded. "Maybe she wanted to surprise you." Peter adds, not wanting to upset Michelle or Carla.

"Yeh, maybe." Chelle looks sad. "Well I best go welcome her home" Michelle_ fakes_ a smile, forgetting Peter mentioned Carla was with _someone_. "Bye Peter."

"Cya later Chelle" Peter smiles and walks away.

"Come on then Joseph, let's go meet _great aunty Carla_" 'Chelle laughs, _Carla is not going to like being called that._ She thinks. Carla has missed so much. She's going to be so shocked hearing how things have changed while she's been away.

* * *

**So its just a reallyyy small chapter. But I will upload again later. Sorry that I take so long to update:L I try my hardest, but my computer is a cock and I have shit going on that I need to put first. Thank you for waiting so nicely. Hope you enjoy:) 3 Xo**


End file.
